


The taste that your lips allow

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [32]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Selina opens her heart (and is deeply surprised to what comes next)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste that your lips allow

“ _while you were asleep I connected_  
_the freckles dots on your_  
_back on the hopes of the_  
_ballpoint pen revealing_  
_the image of some mythological being_  
_with proparoxitonal name the detailed_  
_map of some submerged_  
_treasure formed who knows_  
_some hidden ginger constellation_  
_on epidermis and I faced the_  
_outlines of a random_  
_polygon that gave me_  
_no metaphors pointed no directions_  
_simply said: you are here._ ”  
Gregorio Duvivier

It took them a little more than two years to escalate from food fights in the study room to skin and sweat in his bedroom (and bathroom and kitchen, but shh).

Two years.

They had changed so much and went through so many things together that it was hard to believe that only two years had passed by. It was clear by now how alike they were and how easy it was for them to be together.

So Selina would come and spend the night and they’d try to solve some crime she found Jim was working on and they’d do something reckless or stupid and Alfred’d be mad and try to send her home, but she’d sneak back in and they’d kiss or do more than that. More than once she would only wake up when Jim went there to get her, usually by the morning already.

She never wanted to leave Bruce’s arms and it was quite the scary realization.

For her last birthday, Ivy gave her this book about a dying girl claiming that Selina would find it “relatable” and for a long time she didn’t know what was there to relate to until she got to a crucial point: the protagonist’s mother was telling her how hard it was to be in love so young.

Under Bruce’s touch, Selina melted. He hadn’t been always that good, but he also didn’t need much to make her melt, at the moment, he was tracing lines in her back, connecting the dots of her freckles.

“I’m looking for a constellation.” He said, his lips on the skin of her shoulder, near her neck and Selina shivered. She slowly turned her head and he looked up.

“There ain’t.” She said, her nose touching his. “None but its own.”

She felt his hand down her spine, in the small of her back and lower and she gasped.

“That’s rather beautiful.” He replied and because she didn’t trust herself to speak again, she kissed him.

He easily put her on his lap and she tangled her fingers in his hair, nailed his shoulders as he kissed down her collarbone. It seemed that time was stretching beyond its limits, reality was slipping out of their fingers as they grasped for each other and it all was happening because they were they and they were there.

Running her hands through his hair, Selina made Bruce look at her. She had no idea why she did that until she started to talk.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” She whispered in his lips, her eyes locked in his and for a couple of seconds Bruce didn’t breath.

It was only when his thumb caressed her cheek that she realized that she was crying.

“It’s okay.” He said, kissing her cheeks and eyes and lips. “It’s okay, because I love you too.”

She just let him do his magic then and melted in his embrace one more time, knowing nothing could replace the feelings of saying and hearing those words.

She knew it was going to hurt. But she decided to jump anyway and was glad that he had jumped with her.


End file.
